Living on a Prayer
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before she died, her heart was diagnosed with a rare disease, and time was running out. During her trip to the nearby church, she encounters a blonde haired, blue eyed teen about her age, sporting a bleeding burn on his face and decides to give the last of her life to helping him in anyway that she can, if she can.


**Living on a Prayer**

_**Summary: Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before she died, her heart was diagnosed with a rare disease, and time was running out. During her trip to the nearby church, she encounters a blonde haired, blue eyed teen about her age, sporting a bleeding burn on his face and decides to give the last of her life to helping him in anyway that she can, if she can.**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**_

_**Main Couple: Kagome/Mello**_

_**Genre: Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated: M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_I'm sorry..."_

Kagome Higurashi, an eighteen year old, with bright blue eyes, and an even brighter mind.

"_The lab results came in..."_

Her whole life had at one point been before her. She had her whole life to look forward to, right?

"_The news isn't good."_

Wrong. Standing in the church of Christ, she looked at the stained glass and her eyes saddened as she took in every little detail.

"_I'm afraid its terminal."_

"Once upon a time, there was a princess..." Her voice echoed around the room, seemingly empty as she stood before the alter. "When the princess turned fifteen, she fell down a magical portal to a world of demons, blood and death...where she attained a family...a family she knew one day she'd need to leave behind."

She continued as if talking to a child, her words laced in truth, spoke from experience, and graced the walls of the church with a new story to hold it up. "She was forced into an adventure, but soon she discovered just what excitement this adventure would hold and found herself enjoying it full heartedly. Until she was forced to kill...it would tear at her soul continuously, but she did so. Finally, the end of her adventure came, and she faced her enemy with a bow and arrow clutched tightly, her family lying dead across a battlefield between her and the vial monster which had stolen their lives and forced their last breath."

Her eyes drifted shut as if recalling the bloodstained events in detail, "Her arrow pierced the monster in the chest with a shining light, purifying the evil that he was, and returning her from their world, back to hers...however, a battle wound had left her too far injured, and the lasting effects would be her end. In the final stretch of her life, at eighteen, the Princess was to die, still at the hands of the vile evil she had long ago destroyed."

"_Whatever was in your body isn't distinguishable by our machines. We ran an MIR, and got nothing to point out the cause."_

"She was to die in only a few more months...because of a few scratches on her waist. Life really sucks..."

"Tell me about it."

Kagome jumped and turned to see who had spoken, but saw no one. She walked down the aisle as she glanced down each row before coming to the back, in the shadows of the corner of the church, she saw a leg extended before a crouched over figure. "...are...are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'."

The voice was scratchy, and forced. She stepped closer until she stood before the figure slouched over, the smell of burnt leather and blood assaulted her nose. That familiar rustic scent was bringing back horrible memories which she did her best to push back to the darkest depths of her mind. "...are you dying?"

"Blunt, I like that; the answers 'no'."

"You sure?"

"You think I can't tell whether or not I'm about to fucking die?"

Kagome frowned, crouching down so that she could see the owner of the voice; she looked at him. A blonde with a fresh wound on the left side of his face, and piercing blue eyes that had locked immediately with hers. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Nothing as depressing as your princess tale...I can tell you that much. What happened isn't all that important...what's your name?"

"...my name's not all that important." She smiled, "It looks like it hurts...whatever happened, you put up a strong front..." She lifted her hand to his face, but let it hover an inch from the burnt flesh. "It'll be infected if not cleaned,"

"A friend left to get some things, antihistamine cream for burns...bandage wraps..."

"It's black around the edges..."

"Third degree burn,"

"You need a doctor,"

He frowned, "They ask questions,"

Kagome looked at the blonde; a small sigh escaped her, "Are you immune to pain?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to remove your leather, that way, when your _friend_ gets back, all they have to do is clean and wrap your wound. I'm honestly surprised you haven't gone into shock, it looks as if the wound goes pretty low, not something you'd get from hot water or electricity, obviously caused by dry heat."

He raised a brow, "You're pretty smart,"

"Medically...I go to Medical school, and had previous training at a shrine, nothing to get excited about." She pulled out a pen from her pocket before pulling it apart to reveal a hidden razor.

"That's not a normal pen for a teenager to be sporting,"

"I learned a few years ago not to walk around without some form of protection." Carefully she began cutting the leather from the burnt flesh, a hiss here and there, but for the most part, it went well. Until a set of footsteps came from behind her and caused her to stop what she was doing, she stared somewhat surprised by the person staring down at her. He was not what she was expecting.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one, I'm working on other stories; old, new and all the ones in-between! Tell me what you guys think, and I'll update when I get the chance. I love Death Note, I'm probably going to actually WATCH the anime sometime soon, hopefully, but for now, I'll continue with just my absolute and undeniable knowledge of the Anime/Manga to go by! I KNOW ALL!**


End file.
